warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant/PvP/Factions
Factions make up the world population of Tyrant, both inherent factions and Player Factions. Inherent Factions Two types of inherent Factions exist in the world of Tyrant. Battle Factions There are five (5) inherent Battle Factions. An additional filter for factions was added to Decks in modify view. *Show All Factions *Imperial (blue) *Raider (brown) *Bloodthirsty (red) *Xeno (black) *Righteous (silver) Locality Factions Reputation is earned for as many as twelve (12) Locality Factions. These Factions are supported by completion of Missions. Rewards are unlocked as Reputation is increased. Player Factions Overview A faction is Tyrant’s guild/clan/group system for Player vs Player (PvP) gameplay. It’s a place people can chat, help each other out with their decks, and fight wars against other factions. The level of a faction determines how many members it can have, and the more faction points it earns, the higher level it becomes. Faction level and loyalty determine what cards you can buy from the rewards store, and factions are ranked by the amount of faction points they have. Faction points can only be earned by winning Faction Wars. Faction Benefits Factions can be a lot of fun. You will have the opportunity to meet other players and chat with them. Members with more experience in the game may provide suggestions for improving your offensive and defensive decks. You can test these decks against each other in the Arena as well as use them in Faction Wars and provide feedback to the rest of the faction on how well the decks are working. It is in the best interest of the faction that all of the members are capable players, so logically speaking, other members of the faction will want to help you and in time (as you progress) will solicit your help as well. Only the Faction leader and officers are able to start Wars; these will show up in the Active Wars list as an Active War. Other factions will sometimes attack your faction; this will show up in the Active Wars list as a Defensive War. A faction will participate in Faction Wars as often as possible, based on the Activity Level of the faction. Winning Faction Battles within a Faction War will increase your loyalty. Winning Faction Wars will increase the total faction points for your faction. As the total faction points increase and reach pre-defined levels, your faction will advance to a higher level. Various reward cards in the store which can be purchased with gold are unlocked when your total loyalty points and your Faction Level reach pre-defined amounts. Joining a Faction When, and how should I join a faction? While you can technically apply to join a faction at any time, many of the active factions will have pre-requisites to accepting an applicant. This can include player level, card collection make-up, missions completed, achievements completed and your Activity Level (how often you will be actively participating in the Faction and it's endeavours, such as Faction Wars, Raids, etc.) You may apply to join a faction using the following methods, keeping in mind that if you are given a link to click in order to join a faction, click on it and it will launch the game and submit your application: *In the forums, search for Faction Recruitment topics and read the posts. If there are pre-requisites to joining a faction and you wish to apply, be sure to satisfy their requirements. *In Kongregate chat, you may wish to ask if anyone is currently recruiting new members for their Faction and what are the requirements. *In the Factions section of the game, you can apply to join factions who are openly recruiting and wait to see if your application is accepted. Or simply create one, for 10000 . Rank The 300 factions with the highest total Faction Points (FP) will be listed within the game, ordered first by total Faction Points descending, then by faction name descending. The rankings are updated every half an hour. Faction Wars Faction Wars last for 6 hours. While a war is going on, players from both factions can attack a randomly chosen player from the enemy faction as often as desired, providing the attacking player has at least 10 stamina which is the cost of initiating an attack. It is important to note that the attacker will attack using their offensive deck and the randomly chosen player from the enemy faction will be controlled by the game AI using their defensive deck. Faction Wars Battle scoring and Faction Points are explained in separate sections further down this page. Winning a battle grants experience points, gold and 1 point of loyalty. Successfully defending against an attack grants you 1 point of loyalty. At the end of the 6 hours, the team with the highest point total wins. Loyalty Loyalty points are earned at the rate of 1 point per successful attack/defense in a Faction War. These points, in conjunction with Faction Level, unlock various Faction Reward Cards in the Store. It is important to note that your total amount of loyalty points is bound to your Faction membership. If you leave a Faction or are kicked from a Faction, your loyalty points will reset to zero. At the time of this writing, the highest obtainable Faction Reward Cards require 2000 loyalty points and Faction Level 10. Loyalty to your faction extends beyond points. It is highly recommended that you find out from your faction what is expected of you as a member, such as how often you are to actively participate in Faction Wars, or how many loyalty points you are expected to gain within a certain time period. If you do not bother to find out if there are any requirements, or choose to ignore those you are made aware of, you run the risk of being kicked from the faction. Since much of the success of a faction is attributed to player activity, it is also recommended that you notify the rest of the faction (especially the leader) if you are not going to be actively participating for a certain period of time, such as going on vacation, real life responsibilities, etc. Doing so may protect you from being kicked out of the faction for inactivity. Join Now If you would like to browse a list of PvP factions, you can find a list of factions here Faction Wars Battle Scoring Points for damage and overkill to the enemy commander: *+1 for each point of damage to the enemy commander *+1 for each point of overkill to the enemy commander *The maximum amount of points possible for both of the above combined is 10 *There are specifics which affect how points for damage and overkill to the enemy commander are factored into the final score and are explained below Auto Mode *Winner :*10 for winning, 15 if won before turn 9 :*Additional points for damage and overkill to the enemy commander *Loser :*+1 for each point of damage against the enemy commander Manual Mode If your attack deck contains less than 10 cards, the following turn rules start 2 turns earlier per card missing from your deck. *Winner :*Winning before turn 17: 15 for winning; additional points for damage and overkill to the enemy commander are only taken into account for the damage and overkill done on the winning turn :*Winning on or after turn 17: 10 for winning (15 if won before turn 27); additional points for damage and overkill to the enemy commander are only taken into account for the damage and overkill done from turn 17 until the end of the battle *Loser :*Defeated on or after turn 27: +1 for each point of damage against the enemy commander to a maximum of 10 *Surge This attack mode allows the attacker to earn +20 to the score on win, but the defender goes first. *Maximum possible scores :*Winning a battle using fight: 25 :*Winning a battle using surge: 45 :*Losing a battle: 10 *Maximum number of turns The attacker will lose if the battle reaches turn 50 before the defender is defeated *Surrender Surrendering will award the defender 10 points and the attacker 0 points. Faction Points Warning: This table may be outdated. Note: FP Difference refers to Defending Faction's FP compared to the Attacking Faction. A positive difference indicates the Defending Faction has more Faction Points. *Factions that attack another faction multiple times in a row or within a short period of time will not gain as many faction points for a victory and the defending faction will not lose as many faction points for a loss. *There is a minimum damage requirement in order for the faction to gain the full amount of faction points upon victory. It is calculated at 50 times the membership cap of the faction. For example, a faction with a membership cap of 40 must inflict a minimum of 2000 damage (50 x 40) in order to gain the full amount of faction points upon victory. If the victorious faction does not meet the minimum damage requirement, they will still gain faction points, but not the full amount. Note: The damage requirement is based on the membership cap, not the actual number of members in the faction. So, if a faction only has 10 members, but the membership cap is 40, the minimum is 2000 damage (50 x 40). Faction Levels See also: Faction Reward Cards Infamy The purpose of infamy is to disincentivize gang attacks without completely preventing them from occurring. This will also allow targeted faction rivalries to continue. The goal is to balance faction gameplay while keeping the game strategic and enjoyable. *Factions acquire infamy points from attacking factions that are already engaged in a defensive war. *The number of infamy points acquired is equivalent to the number of defensive wars within which the target faction is currently engaged. For example, if a faction attacks another faction that is currently engaged in two defensive wars then the attacking faction will acquire two infamy points immediately upon attacking. If a faction attacks another faction that is not currently engaged in a defensive war, then the attacking faction will not acquire any infamy points. *You will know how many infamy points your faction stands to acquire by attacking another faction before you actually declare war. *The total amount of infamy points acquired by a faction will decrease by one every twenty-four hours. *Factions will only be able to declare war on factions with equal or greater infamy. Notes *"Battle Factions" is used here to describe the five (5) factions in which the cards are classified as indicated by the selection filters when editing a playing deck. *Inherent Battle Factions indicated on the cards since Day 1. Version 1.1.22 introduced a Faction filter when editing Decks. *Prior to the introduction of Kor Encampment (and later Mission areas), there were five (5) Locality Factions (February 2011). *The nine (9) groups listed under Locality Factions are not officially termed "factions" in the game, however they do represent a type of faction for which reputation (loyalty) can be earned. *Player Factions added in or prior to version 1.2.15. *Player Faction Q&As credited to Hotshot2k4 on Kongregate. *Player Faction Infamy was added in version 1.7.50 *Player Faction minimum damage requirements and reduced faction points for repeated wars with the same opponent(s) were added in version 1.7.50 *Player Faction Wars Battle Scoring credited to Hotshot2k4 on Kongregate (source) *Player Faction Wars Surge attack mode was introduced in version 1.7.17 *Player Faction Level cap increased from 10 to 11 in version 1.7.81 *The following Locality Factions were introduced in the Purity Expansion, version 1.9.9: Retribution, Honored Credo and Obliterators. Category:Tyrant Category:Faction